


The Downeys

by Raymariexxx



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: A series of Interviews featuring your favourite couple, Chris Evans & Robert Downey Jr.Just a lot of EvansDowney fluff!-Chapter 22: "C!News: Why the Downeys are #RelationshipGoals"





	1. Introduction

This will be a series of interviews done together by Robert & Chris.

Here's what you need to know:

  * Chris and Robert have been married since March 2005.
  * They have three kids together. Two together via surrogate and Robert's eldest son from his first marriage.
  * This is loosely based around RDJ & Cevans' life with what little details I know.
  * There is no particular timeline. I'll go back and forth as I see fit for different interviews.
  * I am open to ideas and suggestions so comments & feedback are welcome.
  * Lastly! It's all just for fun!



Enjoy!!!


	2. 14 years of marriage

**Interview at Raven Magazine with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (July 17, 2019)**

**Interviewer:** As of March 2019 you two have been married for 14 years.

 **Chris:** Has it really been that long?

 **Robert:** I'm just surprised you manage to put up with me so long

**Chris laughs at that.**

**Interviewer:** How do you make marriage of 14 years still work?

 **Robert:** A lot of blood, sweat and tears.

 **Chris:** What Robert is trying to say is that, a lot of love was put into it.

 **Robert:** Yeah. We got married in the early 2000s. Being gay wasn't like a "normal" thing back then. We got a lot of hate for it. Chris got a lot of hate.

**Chris nodded.**

**Robert:** Let it be clear, I didn't cheat in my first marriage. Chris and I weren't romantically involved until after my ex & I split.

 **Interviewer:** It's interesting Robert, because your first marriage ended only a year before you married Chris.

 **Chris:** That's true but Robert and his ex had already been separated for years and were just working on their divorce. Contrary to popular belief, I was never a home wrecker.

 **Interviewer:** How do you make such a dynamic work? You two are obviously very different.

 **Robert:** Ever heard the saying "opposites attract"? Not to sound sappy but Chris completes me...

 **Chris (blushes):** He is such a sap.

 **Robert:** Still love me right?

 **Chris:** Always.

 **Interviewer:** So was it an unanimous decision to leave the Marvel Universe at the same time?

 **Chris:** Yes. We're getting old.

 **Robert:** Speak for yourself.

 **Chris:** Okay. We're getting older. And as much fun as it is. Playing the same characters after what? 10 years? It does do number on you. We pitched the idea to the directors and it fit in perfectly with what they had already planned.

 **Robert:** Right. It's not the end of our acting careers obviously. We have 3 kids that we still have to put food on the table for. Even though one is taking care of himself pretty well. It was just time for change.

 **Interviewer:** Speaking of kids, anymore little ones joining the Downey team?

 **Chris:** Actually yes. Our surrogate is pregnant again. 

**Robert:** We haven't found out the gender yet. But you guys here at Raven Magazine will be the first to know.

 **Interviewer:** Oh thank you guys for the inside scoop.

 **Robert:** Of course. You guys are always such a treat.


	3. Hunter & Captain America

**Interview at Marie Miore Magazine with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (May 2011)**

**Interviewer:** Thank you guys for sitting down with me today. It is such an honor to meet you two.

 **Chris:** Thank you for having us.

 **Robert:** Lovely to meet you too.

 **Interviewer:** Quite a lot has happened this year for you two. You guys just welcomed a son last month.

 **Robert:** Yeah. Hunter. We're so grateful to our surrogate for giving us the opportunity to start a family.

 **Chris:** Truly. Hunter is so lovely. He looks just like Robert.

 **Interviewer:** So parethood has been good so far?

 **Chris:** It's been pretty great but really exhausting. Robert already had so much practice with Indio

 **Robert:** But everything feels so new with Hunter and he actually sleeps when he's with me.

 **Interviewer:** So no nannies?

 **Robert:** Absolutely not. Nannies take away from parenthood. We'd miss all the dirty diaper changes & Chris just loves that.

**Chris laughs.**

**Interviewer:** Do you really?

 **Chris:** I don't love changing dirty diapers. I just enjoy that special time I get to spend with our son. But Robert loves bath times the most.

 **Robert:** Bath time is therapeutic.

 **Interviewer:** Chris, you also have the Captain America moving coming out in July.

 **Robert:** Oh it's really good. You guys are gonna love it.

 **Interviewer:** Robert, you've seen it already?

 **Chris:** He saw it by accident. I think it's a pretty good movie though. Not better than Ironman that's for sure.

 **Robert:** Baby stop! It was great. I won't agrue with u about that.

 **Interviewer:** Better than Thor?

 **Robert:** Better than Thor! Don't tell Hemsworth I said that

 **Chris:** Honey we're seeing him later for rehearsals.

 **Interviewer:** Rehearsals for the Avengers movie right?

 **Chris:** Yeah. That's coming next year.

 **Interviewer:** You guys are always so busy. I won't take up anymore of your time. Thank you guys so much for coming.

 **Robert:** Not a problem.


	4. House Tour

**House Tour with Chris Evans Downey and Robert Downey Jr. (August 2017)**

**Camera pans to the Downey residence front door. Robert opens the door.**

**R:** Welcome to our humble abode.

**Chris is seated on the sofa with a 2 year old Ophelia Downey & a 6 year old Hunter.**

**R:** This is the living room. These are the little Downeys.

 **C:** Guys, you wanna introduce yourselves to the cameras.

 **Hunter:** Hi I'm Hunter.

**Ophelia is still seated on Chris' lap. She's not interested in talking to the camera.**

**Robert:** Fefe, what's your name sweetie?

 **Ophelia:** My name Ophelia Taylor Downey.

 **Chris(laughs):** Full name too.

**Chris takes the kids to their rooms. Robert shows the camera crew the rest of the house. They end up in Robert & Chris' bedroom. Chris returns with Ophelia still in his arms.**

**Chris:** Ophelia wanted her dad.

 **Ophelia(makes grabby hands to Robert):** Daddy? 

**Robert takes her. He kisses her forehead.**

**Robert:** I was showing them our bedroom.

 **Interviewer:** It's a very nice bedroom. You guys have a picture at the Civil War premiere.

**Its the infamous one of Robert kissing Chris on the cheek.**

**Chris:** All Robert's idea. He likes to update the pictures by our bed everytime we have a premiere together.

 **Robert:** Shame we don't have any for this year.

 **Chris:** Next year sweetie.

 **Robert:** Yes! Infinity War is coming next year and Spiderman: Homecoming came out last month.

**Chris and Robert journey to the outside to show the outdoor pool.**


	5. Chris' Birthday

**Interview at Voxt Tv Show with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (June 2019)**

**Interviewer:** Chris, you had a birthday earlier this month. Can I ask how you guys celebrated?

 **Chris:** It was amazing.

 **Robert:** Baby don't

 **Chris:** Really. Robert and the kids made me breakfast in bed. Then we spent the day at disneyland

 **Robert:** He's like a huge disney fan

 **Chris(emphasizes):** Huge. 

**Chris:** Then we had dinner at my favorite restaurant. He rented out the entire place for that night and then we went home...

 **Robert:** And had some grown up time away from the kids.

 **Chris(blushing and laughing awkwardly):** Much needed with our new baby coming.

**The interviewer looks at them, confused.**

**Robert clears things up. Robert:** We had sex.

 **Chris(embarrassed):** Honey. We can't say that. You can edit that out right?

 **Interviewer:** Definitely. 

**Robert:** Great. I'm going to go make love to husband now.

 **Chris:** Robert!


	6. First Interview

**Interview on Quest Daytime Talk Show with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (January 2006)**

****Interviewer:**** Everyone please welcome Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr.

**Chris and Robert walk onto the stage holding hands. Chris is visibly nervous; Robert is the opposite.**

****Interviewer(gives them both a hug):**** How are you?

 **Chris:** Good.

 **Robert:** Great.

 **Interviewer:** Wonderful. This is your first interview as a couple, correct?

 **Robert:** Yes.

 **Interviewer:** So Robert, a lot of people were surprised to hear that you remarried...even more surprised to find out you were bisexual or gay..?

 **Robert:** Gay. I'm gay. I love Chris. **(he squeezes Chris' palm for comfort)** He makes me so happy and I'm so lucky he said yes. I was in a really dark place when we met. Struggling with my drug addiction. I'm not afraid to talk about it and Chris helped me through it all. I couldn't be happier.

**The audience applauds.**

****Interviewer:**** I think that's beautiful. It shouldn't matter to anyone else who we choose to love. **(The audience applauds again)** Chris you've been so quiet

 **Chris stares at Robert and he encourages him to talk. Chris:** I'm sorry. I struggle with anxiety. All this attention is still so new to me. Then I'm married to this superstar and I have no privacy anymore but i wouldn't change a thing because I get to be with Robert.

**Robert kisses his cheek. The audience awes and cooes and applauds.**

**Interviewer:** You guys are so great together, really. Chris, you're 24 and Robert, you're 40. Does the age difference bother you at all? Is that an issue? 

**Robert:** Not at all. Everyday I wake up beside Chris, I just can't believe how lucky I got. I can't stress that enough.

 **Chris:** It's really just a number when you're with the one you love. We were together for 2 years before we got married. I was 21 going on to 22 then. It's never been an issue.

 **Interviewer:** It's always so good to see couples happy and healthy. You two are 2 months away from celebrating your first anniversary. Do you see children in your future?

**They answer at the same time.**

**Robert:** Yes.

 **Chris:** We don't know yet.

**Interviewer and audience breaks into laughter. Robert and Chris stare at each other.**

**Robert:** I want 10 kids with you baby. No pressure of course.

 **Interviewer:** Chris, do you not want kids?

 **Chris:** At some point, yes. **(He looks to Robert, patting his leg)** Let's start with a puppy first, then maybe 1 kid. We already have Indio anyways.

 **Robert:** Okay. Whatever the husband wants, he gets. **(Robert kisses Chris on the lips)**

**The audience cheers.**

****Interviewer:**** Thank you so much for sharing with us. We love you both here at Quest. I'm Kirsten Quest. The Downeys, everyone! 💞

 **Robert & ** **Chris wave goodbye. The audience applauds.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are much appreciated! 💙❤💛


	7. Baby Update

**Interview at Raven Magazine with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (September 3, 2019)**

**Interviewer:** So the last time you two were here you told us your surrogate was pregnant...

 **Robert:** Yup. We're having another girl

 **Chris:** So that evens things out. Two boys, two girls.

 **Interviewer:** Oh. Congratulations again! 

**Robert:** Thank you. She's due in February

 **Chris:** We believe that's going to be our last little Downey.

 **Interviewer:** Do you guys need any help with baby names?

 **Chris:** We have a few picked out already but thank you.

 **Interviewer:** What's next for the Downeys?

 **Robert:** Currently. I'm on hiatus while the lovely husband works. **(Robert takes Chris' hand and kisses his knuckles)**

 ** **Chris:**** That's not true at all. Robert has few things working on right now.

 **Robert:** Which I can't talk about yet.

 **Interviewer:** Understandable. Anything you can share?

 **Robert:** Chris' new movie, Knives Out is in theatres November 27. Baby did great in that one.

 **Chris:** Thank you.

 **Interviewer:** And thank you both for sharing with me today.


	8. C! News: Robert's New Man

**C! News article (written by Brian Herr) || April 17, 2003**

**Robert Downey Jr's New Man???**

**\----**

Robert Downey Jr, 38, was spotted leaving Amour Restaurant last night with a mystery brunette who's now revealed to be 21-year-old actor, Chris Evans. Up until last night it was believed Downey was straight. His displays of affection from last night state otherwise.

He's still legally married to Deborah Falconer but sources say, they're in the middle of a divorce due to Downey's struggle with his addictions, his repeated trips to Rehab and Jail time back in 2001.

Evans could however, just be another golddigger type.

It's been uncovered that Evans is an up and coming actor. Sources close to Downey believe Evans is only with him for money and to help boast his career. Which doesn't sound impossible.

A bad way to start a career but like they say in showbiz, any type of publicity is good publicity.

**ARE THEY DATING?**

The two were seen holding hands as they left the restaurant, **[Image Attached Below]** and kissing inside of the restaurant. **[Image Attached Below]** I don't think we need anymore proof than that.

**What do you think? Is this a budding romance? Or is Evans just in it for the money & publicity?**

**\----**

_Brian Herr || C! News || 04/17/03_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing an article 😊 Do you guys prefer just interviews or are articles okay?
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 💛❤💙


	9. Endgame Premiere

**Interview at Avengers Endgame Premiere with Chris Evans Downey and Robert Downey Jr. + Hunter & Ophelia (April 2019)**

**Interviewer:** It seems The Downeys have just arrived. Even the little Downeys. Would definitely explain all the commotion.

**Robert is with Gwyneth Paltrow & Jon Favreau while they are interviewed. 4-year-old Ophelia is in her father's arms. Gwyneth & Jon head towards the red carpet to take more pictures.**

**Interviewer:** Robert, Hi and Ophelia, right? **(she waves at Ophelia who waves back)**

 **Ophelia:** Hi I'm Ophelia Downey. What's your name?

 **Interviewer:** Stephanie, sweetie.

 **Ophelia:** That's a pretty name. 

**Robert kisses her cheek. Interviewer:** Thank you. Are you excited to see the movie, Ophelia?

 **Robert doesn't stop her from speaking. Ophelia:** Yes both daddy and papa are in this one. I'm proud.

 **Both Robert & the Interviewer laugh. Robert:** She's so great. Thank you FeFe.

 **Interviewer:** Robert, where is Chris, by the way?

 **Robert looks around. Robert:** Good question. I must have lost him somewhere.

**Chris appears behind him then kisses his cheek.**

**Chris:** Hi baby. **(to Robert)** Hi sweetie **(to Ophelia as Robert hands her over to Chris)** She's so heavy.

 **Robert:** I know that's why I'm handing her over.

 **Chris:** Did you grow in the last hour?

 **Ophelia:** Nope. **(she pops the P)**

 **Chris:** No growing up. **(he smiles at her and kisses her cheek)**

**Hunter Downey also appears looking a little shy with all the cameras around. He stands before Robert.**

**Chris** **finally acknowledges the interviewer.**

**Chris:** Hi. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Mackie & Sebastian caught me.

 **Interviewer:** It wasn't a problem. You all look so great tonight. Such a beautiful family. You excited to see the movie, Hunter?

**Hunter glances up at the cameras.**

**Hunter:** Yes. I know daddy and papa did really good.

 **Interviewer:** Awesome. If you had to choose, would it be Ironman or Captain America as your favourite?

**Ophelia answers without hesitation.**

**Ophelia:** Ironman.

**Chris stares at her in shock and sets her down on her own two feet but holds her hand in his.**

**Chris:** Traitor.

**Ophelia shrugs then smiles up at Robert.**

**Interviewer:** And you Hunter?

 **Hunter:** Ironman because he has all the cool suits and weapons.

 **Chris:** Cap has a cool suit and cool powers.

 **Hunter:** But not like Daddy's.

**Robert laughs and ruffles Hunter's hair.**

**Chris:** I can never win with them.

 **Robert:** Because Ironman is always better, Babe. 

**Chris groans and Robert kisses his cheek. Chris pouts while the Interviewer directs her next questions to them.**

**Interviewer:** Anything you can tell us about the movie?

 **Robert:** We're both in it. **(Chris does his signature laugh, grabbing Robert's left boob in the process. Robert looks on at the camera smugly) The interviewer manages a laugh too.**

 **Robert:** The movie is finally here. I can't spoil it now.

 **Chris:** Yeah. Just gonna have to watch.

 **Interviewer:** It was worth a try! 

**Robert & Chris hear and see someone calling them both. They tell the interviewer bye and take Hunter & Ophelia with them. They continue to the red carpet to take pics as a couple and a family with the kids. Chris keeps his hand around Robert's waist through it all.**

**They take one particular pic that easily becomes their favourite. Chris holding Ophelia in one hand, the other wrapped around Robert's waist and Hunter standing before Robert 💞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Chris' instagram & Twitter '@' be? (Bare in mind, he & Robert were already married by the time he joined both.)
> 
> His name would be Chris Evans Downey because that's what he goes by but the @ ??
> 
> The original @ChrisEvans
> 
> or
> 
> @ChrisEDowney
> 
> or
> 
> @ChrisDowney
> 
> ?  
> @ChrisEvansDowney is too long to fit on either social media site lol


	10. Mama Chris

**Interview on a Tonight Show with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (April 2016)**

**Chris and Robert walk out holding hands. Chris lets out a little groan as he sits on the couch. Robert is smirking at him.**

**Interviewer:** Noticed you're in a little pain there, Chris.

 **Robert:** The craziest thing happened to Chris today

**Chris is giving him a look. Robert continues.**

**Robert:** He fell like 10 minutes ago. So that's why he's in alot of pain.

 **Chris:** Yeah.

 **Interviewer looks unsure. He doesn't buy it but he decides to move on. Interviewer:** So how's the new baby?

 **Robert:** She just turned one and I don't want her growing up so fast.

 **Chris chuckles. Chris:** Yeah. It feels like we brought her home only a few days ago.

 **Robert:** Yup. And now she's starting to talk.

 **Interviewer:** What's she saying so far?

 **Robert laughs at what he's about to reveal. Robert:** Mama. She says Mama. She calls Chris Mama.

**Interviewer joins Robert in his laughter.**

**Chris:** That's Robert's doing. He's been training our daughter to say Mama so she's caught on to it. But I don't really mind what she calls me anymore. I'll be whatever she wants me to be.

 **Robert(teases):** You're such a good mom. 

**Interviewer erupts into laughter again.**

**Chris:** Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about Chris' social media @ 😊
> 
> Kudos & Comments are very much appreciated! 💛💙❤


	11. C! News: Trouble in Paradise

**ARTICLE:**

**C! News article (written by James Marqs) || May 28, 2012**

**Trouble in Paradise**

**\----**

Fans are beginning to wonder if there is trouble in Robert Downey Jr and Chris _Evans'_ relationship.

The couple has been married for 7 years and just welcomed their first child together, - Hunter Downey - last July. With such a long and seemingly happy relationship and a brand new baby, it's crazy to think things would just fall apart for the Downeys.

But that's Hollywood for you. 99% of relationships never last. Celebrities marry and remarry all the time.

Speculations started when Chris Evans joined Twitter this past week and settled with the Twitter handle @ChrisEvans as opposed to one with his husband's name.

Evans has even been seen out with multiple women in the past few months which further pushes the narrative.

Maybe Chris is tired of being with Robert. It has been reported by us here at C! News that there may have been incidents of abuse in the past for the couple. Though there were no reports by Chris on any type of abuse, we can't help but wonder if this is now his silent plea for help.

What do you think? Are the Downeys over?

**\---**

_James Marqs || C! News || 05/28/12_

*** * ***

**TWITTER:**

****_**Robert Downey Jr @RobertDowneyJr :** @CNews I'm literally balls deep in my husband right now. Write an article about that._

**AT HOME:**

Chris rushed into his shared bedroom to find his husband lounging in a chair, phone still in his hand. His phone was currently blowing up from all the Twitter notifications he was getting and he was a little overwhelmed by it all, still being fairly new to Twitter. It only took the reading of two of his notifications to realize why he was suddenly so popular.

_**@DowneysUpdates:** So now we know @ChrisEvans is the bottom and @RobertDowneyJr is top._

_**@DowneyFans:** @RobertDowneyJr just broke the internet with that tweet @ChrisEvans #TheDowneys_

"Babe. What have you done?" Chris questioned once Robert's eyes met his.

"I'm just really sick and tired of people writing all this bad stuff about us." Robert explained, motioning for Chris to sit on his lap. They were both in robes getting ready for a bath together.

" _We_ know it's not true." Chris responded, putting emphasis on the first word and kissing Robert's forehead wrinkles afterwards. The tension in that area eased and Robert smiled up at him while Chris felt him harden beneath him. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

Robert did as he was told and the next thing he knew, Chris was grinded against him. "People think I'm a bottom." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"You are." Robert countered as Chris rose from his lap and grabbed his phone. "What are you doing?"

He typed out a tweet & hit send.

_**Chris Evans Downey @Chris Evans :** @DowneysUpdates I'm most definitely a top._

Robert got the notification and found a smirking Chris staring back at him. "Hands and knees baby." He demanded, going to grab some lube from one of their bedside table drawers. 

And Robert got down on his hands and knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea deserved an article, a few tweets and some good ol' story-telling. Thank you so much to user Fanlove for this idea. I would have never thought of it. 💞
> 
> Comment if you have any suggestions.
> 
> Q: Who do you think tops?   
> I think they alternate
> 
> 💛💙❤


	12. TIFF

**Interview in their home for a magazine with Chris Evans Downey and Robert Downey Jr (September 2019)**

**Interviewer:** First, I want to thank you for inviting me into your home. And may I say how lovely it is?

 **Chris:** Thank you.

 **Interviewer:** Chris you were just in Canada for the Toronto International Film Festival promoting your new movie Knives Out. **(The interviewer pulls out a photo on his phone. It's the photo of Chris sitting partially on Daniel Craig's lap)**

 **Interviewer:** People are wondering if this is a thing? Robert what are your thoughts on this?

**Robert asks if he may take a closer look. The interviewer hands over his phone to Robert.**

**Robert:** I've never seen this picture before.

 **Interviewer:** Really? It's all over social media.

 **Chris:** Robert is on a hiatus. He hasn't really been on social media in a while.

**Robert tunes out the Interviewer and focuses on Chris.**

**Robert:** Why are sitting on his lap babe?

 **Chris(stutters):** I didn't want it to come out like this...but Daniel and I are seeing each other.

 **The interviewer gasps. Interviewer:** Really? **(He's excited to get the inside scoop)**

 **Robert:** You couldn't have told me this when the cameras weren't rolling?

 **Chris:** I couldn't stand lying to you anymore.

 **Robert:** So what? You want a divorce?

 **Chris:** Yes...

 **Robert:** If you think you're going to get any of my money, you thought wrong Chris.

 **Chris:** I don't care. I just want to be with Daniel.

 **Interviewer:** Is this real right now? Are you two getting a divorce?

**Robert bursts out into laughter. Chris follows.**

**Robert:** We're just messing with you darling. Sorry.

 **Chris:** We're actors. We act.

 **The interviewer looks disappointed. Interviewer:** What a scene you two just put on then. So nothing's going on between you and Daniel Craig?

 **Chris:** Nothing at all. I'm happy with my husband even though he's a pain in the ass.

 **Robert:** Literally **(He smirks at Chris and kisses his neck)**

 **Chris turns red.** **Chris:** Sorry. Can you cut that out?

 **Robert:** No. Keep that. Since people think Chris is cheating on me. Let's just set the record straight.

 **Chris:** That's the crazy thing about social media you know. People make things up and you just need one person to believe it and it will spread like wildfire.

 **Robert:** And so I'm on hiatus from it. We're focusing on getting ready for the baby and we're good. He can't really get rid of me. Even if he tried to.

 **Chris:** I love you. 

**Robert:** 3000?

 **Chris:** Yes. 3000

 **Robert:** Okay. I love you too, Babe.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

**LATER on Twitter ✨**

_**Robert Downey Jr.** **@RobertDowneyJr** : I want a divorce @ChrisEvans_

_**Chris Evans Downey @ChrisEvans** : @RobertDowneyJr Never happening_

_**Robert Downey Jr.** **@RobertDowneyJr** : @ChrisEvans Alright. Love you babe _

_**Chris Evans Downey @ChrisEvans** : @RobertDowneyJr Love you too 👑💙_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Any suggestions?


	13. How Did They Meet?

**Interview on a Tonight Show with Chris Evans Downey and Robert Downey Jr. (February 2010)**

**Interviewer:** How did you two meet?

 **Robert:** Here's the crazy thing. People really believed I've been with Chris before he was even 18. When in actuality I was in the worst state in my entire life at that point. I wish I'd met him then, I'd probably got my shit together from that point onwards.

 **Chris kisses him on the lips. The audience applauds. Chris:** I'm so proud of you.

 **Interviewer:** We really are Robert. You've been an inspiration for so many people struggling out there.

 **Chris holds Robert's hand. Chris:** So Robert and I met in Boston. I was 21. It was New Year's Eve. We were minutes away from 2003. We talked for a while. We exchanged numbers 

**Robert:** And we talked for three months before he said yes to being with me.

 **Interviewer:** Did you know who Robert was when you two met? Were you hesitant because of his past?

 **Chris:** I had no clue who he was. I didn't know for an entire month and when I found out, it didn't change how I felt about him.

 **Robert:** And we tried to keep our relationship a secret but we didn't enjoy all the hiding. We were starting not to care what people thought. I knew I was happy because of Chris and I wanted the world to know.

 **Interviewer:** And you two faced alot. Alot of rumours and lies were thrown your way. What do you think was the worst one?

 **Chris:** The abuse rumours.

 **Robert:** That was sick. I sucked too hard on Chris' neck one day and the next day, I was being accused of domestic abuse.

 **Chris:** Robert couldn't even hurt a fly. We have disagreements like all couples do but we never get physical. We decided if we ever get too angry, just walk away from the situation and go calm down.

 **Robert:** Then you come back and talk it out. People say crazy stuff when they're angry. Things they'll regret.

 **Chris:** That's why we try to have discussions and not arguments.

 **Interviewer:** You two look happy and we're going on to how many years together?

 **Robert:** 7 years together. 5 married next month. And I couldn't be happier.

**Chris blushes.**

**Interviewer:** Where do you see yourselves 5 - 10 years from now?

 **Chris:** Still in love with Robert and maybe some kids.

 **Robert:** Yes. Just remember you're the one carrying them.

**They kiss. The interviewer wishes them a wonderful life and marriage then the show ends.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In writing "old" Interviews or Articles I always have to go back and read up on Rdj's past to make things fit in for the most part.  
> And my heart breaks for young rdj but I am so proud of where he is today. Happy and healthy. I love him so much 💛💙❤
> 
> P.S. I'm working on your suggestions. Thanks again to those who left some✨ You guys are always welcome to leave more ✨


	14. C! News: Chris' Day Out

**ARTICLE:**

**C! News article (written by Francesca Noit) || August 2004**

**Chris' Day Out**

**\----**

Chris Evans is playing "dad". The 23-year-old was spotted out last week with Robert Downey Jr. and his ex-wife Deborah's son, Indio. They were seen leaving several clothes stores and an ice cream shop. Indio was all smiles for the entirety of the outing.

The boy is turning 11 next month and people are starting to believe that Chris and Robert have been together longer than they're letting on to.

Up until May of this year, Downey 39, had no actual custody rights in regards to seeing his son - the first time in two years. While his alleged relationship didn't start or become public until April of last year.

Sources close to the couple claim Robert and Chris have known each other years before April 2003. The source goes on to say, the couple has even been together before Evans was legal. Which was another factor that caused Downey and his ex's relationship to fall apart.

So it shouldn't come as a surprise that Evans has bonded with Downey's son already, after just 3 months of knowing him.

They've bonded so much that Evans is allowed to take Indio out alone?

Clearly, Evans has been in the little boy's life longer than we know because he's been with Downey even longer than we thought.

People are still having a hard time supporting this relationship. People are more acceptable of the golddigger narrative as Chris' career isn't taking off that well. 

We caught up with the couple yesterday after they had lunch at Nobi Restaurant. When asked about the length of their relationship. Downey stated, "That's none of your business" which left us to further speculate. Downey's been in Evans' pants for years now. We're starting to think Downey is the one taking advantage of Evans.

We asked Evans and all we got was Downey pushing him along, telling him not to say anything. Evans made no comment, only smiling and waving at the cameras. See the video below.

**[Video Attached Below]**

Evans can also be seen in that video with what appears to be bruises around his neck.

Do you think Downey is abusive? It's crazy what drugs will do to a person.

**\----**

_Francesca Noit || C! News || 08/04_

***

**AT HOME:**

Robert sighed after reading the article in the magazine. He was seated in his kitchen while Chris made them breakfast.

"I can't believe this article." He ran his hand in his hair sighing again in frustration. "People are saying we've been together for years."

Chris remained quiet.

"How would they even know that? I'd love to know who their "sources" are." Robert finally put the magazine down and started eating from the fruit platter Chris had made him. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome baby. I'm almost done with the pancakes." Chris told him, going back to the stove.

"Come here." Robert beckoned him. Chris turned off the stove and left the pancakes before approaching him. He stood between his legs. Robert reached for the _alleged_ bruises on his neck and swiped a finger across them. Chris winced just the slightest. "I got carried away." He whispered, rising up to meet his lips.

Robert had been a little rough on him lately, expelling his anger in any way possible. Chris could understand. The media was making things difficult for him. He let Robert use him. The sex was rough. Robert left marks.

"Robert relax. Hickeys do look like bruises." Chris assured him. "And you told me not to pay attention to rumours."

"I know."

"And now you're worrying about what people think."

"They think I'm abusive, that I'm back on drugs." Robert groaned.

"I know you're not. That's all that matters."

Robert had gotten a little teary-eyed before he spoke again. "Marry me." Chris was surprised. "Marry me please."

"Okay. Yes." Chris responded. Robert initiated another kiss that led to sex and Chris couldn't help but wonder if Robert only wanted to get married to put the rumours to rest.

Anyhow they got married in March of the following year.

C!News had gotten one thing right but they'd never know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Next Chapter is Chris on The Ellen Show ✨


	15. The Ellen Degeneres Show

**Interview at The Ellen Degeneres show with Chris Evans Downey (December 2011)**

**Ellen:** He's Captain America. Chris Evans Downey, everyone!

**Chris walks out waving to the audience. He and Ellen share a hug before taking their seats.**

**Ellen:** How are you Chris?

 **Chris:** Great.

 **Ellen:** Is it Evans Downey Jr or just Evans Downey? **(She teases)**

 **Chris laughs and the audience follows. Chris:** Evans Downey. Robert's the Junior.

 **Ellen:** His initials are RDJ, which makes yours CED. Do people call you C-E-D or "said"?

 **Chris:** No actually. A lot of people just still call me Evans or cevans.

 **Ellen:** Why didn't Robert take your name?

**Chris gives her a knowing look and Ellen plays coy.**

**Chris:** Come on Ellen. Robert Downey Jr Evans ?

 **Ellen:** Yeah. Then he'd be RDJE.

**Chris doesn't bother responding, just keeps laughing.**

**Ellen:** So I've had Robert on the show before and you as well but never together. I'm starting to think you guys are doing that on purpose.

 **Chris:** No. We love you. We've just always had conflicting work schedules. Now we're in the Marvel franchise together. I not only see Robert at home but at work. But today he's going out of town for work.

 **Ellen:** Did he say where?

 **Chris:** He did but -

**Chris gets cut off as Robert appears behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Chris lets out a little shriek and he looks up to meet Robert who kisses his forehead.**

**Ellen:** Robert Downey Jr, everyone!

**The audience applauds. Robert waves to the audience and greets Ellen before he takes a seat on the sofa next to Chris. He wraps an arm around his waist and Chris keeps a hand on Robert's knee.**

**Robert:** Hey sweetie.

 **Chris:** Honey what are you doing here?

 **Robert:** Ellen planned it so I could surprise you and I missed you.

 **The audience awws. Ellen:** So I've finally got you both here at the same time. Tell us about why you didn't take Chris' last name, Robert?

 **Robert:** It was Chris' idea actually. It was his decision to take my name but if he wanted me to take his, I would in a heartbeat.

 **Ellen:** Really?

 **Robert:** No

**Laughter carries through the studio.**

**Ellen:** So you two welcomed your first child together back in April. How's it been going with your little boy?

**A picture of Hunter appears on the screen behind them and the audience coos.**

**Chris:** Hunter.

 **Robert:** He's about to be 8 months old. Next week.

 **Chris:** He's good. He's so good. Such a smart baby.

**More pictures of Hunter appear on-screen. The audience gets excited as someone brings out baby Hunter. Chris turns to see what's happening and Robert takes Hunter.**

**Robert:** Could everyone please be a little quieter. His ears are still so sensitive and I don't want him to get scared.

 **Ellen:** Hunter Downey, everyone.

**The audience obeys Robert's wishes and keeps quiet, cooing at the very attentive baby who crawls from Robert's to Chris' lap once he sees his papa.**

**Ellen:** He's so adorable. What a happy baby! 

**Chris:** He really is **(he kisses Hunter and Robert leans closer)** Thank you for all the surprises today.

 **Ellen:** Thank you ( **she looks at the camera)** We're gonna take a break. When we come back Chris and Robert are going to play a game.

**The camera cuts. They go to commercial and Ellen gets a chance to hold Hunter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Robert & Hunter surprising Chris would be so cute so I came up with that part.
> 
> But thank you to user Caffeinated_zombie for the idea of Chris on Ellen, to talk about their wedding and kids. 💞💞💞


	16. It's Been A Couple Months

**Interview with Chris Evans Downey and Robert Downey Jr (February 6, 2020)**

**Interviewer:** How are things with you two?

 **Chris:** What do you mean? **(He takes a sip from his coffee and Robert watches him fondly)** ****

 **Interviewer:** You two haven't interacted much lately. Haven't been seen out together for a couple months now. Haven't done an interview together in a while.

 **Robert finally faces the interviewer and smirks. Robert:** We took a shower together this morning.

 **Chris laughs. Chris:** You mean in public?

**The Interviewer doesn't respond but Chris knows that's what he means.**

**Chris:** Well, Robert and I have different things going on in our careers and though people don't see us together, I fall asleep next to him every night.

 **Interviewer:** Really?

 **Chris:** Really.

 **Robert:** A lot of people don't realize that while my husband and I are a unit, we're still two individual people with separate things going on.

 **Chris:** I guarantee we're together 90% of the time. Unless we have work, we're always together even if people don't see us together.

 **Robert:** So I think we did a pretty good job at staying under the radar for the most part

 **Interviewer:** You were solo for your Knives Out premiere, Chris and you brought your brother to the Golden Globes instead of Robert?

 **Robert laughs. Robert:** I promise you I would have gone were I not tied up. 

**Interviewer:** And Robert, you didn't bring Chris to the Dolittle premiere.

 **Chris:** I wasn't invited, actually. Even Tom Holland's dog got an invite. **The interviewer almost sounds surprised but smile appears on her face.** I honestly didn't know this was such a big deal for people.

 **Robert:** I mean, no one's even congratulated us on our new baby girl, 

**Interviewer:** Congrats you two. I saw the picture, she's such a cute baby. People were just left thinking you two were going through a break up. You two haven't been seen together in what? Almost 5 months?

 **Robert:** That's ridiculous. I think Chris is with me too much actually. He's really clingy. Can't get rid of him.

**And Chris laughs, grabbing Robert's left boob in the process.**

**Robert grins at him. Robert:** I love that laugh so much.

 **Chris:** Aww. I love you **(and they kiss).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple months for me too lol. Just had no idea what to write 😁


	17. C! News: Downeys Down Time

**C! News article (written by Tracie Fran) || June 22, 2013**

**Downeys Down Time**

**\----**

Chris and Robert Downey Jr. were spotted enjoying themselves on a yacht this past weekend and they didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Photos taken show the couple walking around completely naked abroad their yacht. There are even some more explicit photos showing the two engaging in sex. Warning! 

**[Image Attached Below]**

People have many different feelings about this. Some fans took to twitter to share their thoughts.

_**@DowneysFan** : Why are people irritated by Robert & Chris being naked together on vacation? They thought they were alone. They didn't think pictures of them together would get out. #NotCool 😒_

_**@StuckyForever** : These pics of Robert & Chris are so disgusting. They know they're famous. People are always gonna be watching. They should have known better. #EvanStan 💛_

_**@StonyDowneys** : Okay so those pics of Rdj & Cevans are so hot. Paparazzi are really doing the Lord's work 😏😍_

_**@DowneyUpdates** : Can't believe the paparazzi would stoop so low. That's invasion of privacy and I hope the Downeys sue. 📝_

_**@BritneyLangford** : Here they go forcing gays on us again #SoDisgusting 😷_

_**@DowneyStuff** : Guys please stop reposting those pics. Let's respect their private lives. This should have never been out in the open #SorryDowneys 💞_

What are your thoughts on these racy pictures? Invasion of Privacy or should the Downeys have taken precautions?

**\----**

_Tracie Fran || C! News || 06/22/13_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written months ago and finally decided to edit it.
> 
> Anyways, I would literally shriek with joy if we accidentally got pics like that but of course I'd feel bad for Chris and Robert because that's a private affair.
> 
> Thoughts?


	18. Robert on Jimmy Fallon

**Interview on 'The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon' with Robert Downey Jr (January 2020)**

**Jimmy:** Everyone, welcome Robert Downey Jr.

**Robert walks out blowing kisses to the audience before he greets Jimmy.**

**Jimmy:** uh uh Welcome back to the show. Great to have you.

 **Robert:** Great to be here.

 **Jimmy:** I feel like you're always here. 

**Robert:** It think so too **(he chuckles and the audience laughs)**

**Jimmy: Last time we were here it was before Avengers became the biggest movie in the history of film, do u miss it?**

**Robert:** Yeah. When I started I was in my early 40s, now I'm in my mid 50s. My husband likes to say, "You want to get off the train before they push you off." I always think, "it's better to fire yourself before you get fired." Which both have about the same sentiment.

 **Jimmy:** So I have to ask, how's Chris? We talked about hanging out and he hasn't got back to me.

 **Robert eyes widen as he looks directly at the camera and a smirk grows on his face. The audience laughs again and Jimmy starts to stutter. Jimmy:** No, like -

 **Robert:** Jimmy you're making my husband look bad. Chris wouldn't, what do the kids call it, "ghost" you. He'd never do that. Chris just hasn't been in New York much. As hard as that may be to believe. We're expecting our newest daughter very soon so we both try to stay in LA.

 **Jimmy:** Right. But we talked about this back in November...

**Robert can't contain his laughter. Jimmy then pulls out a picture of Chris and his brother, Scott on the show back in November.**

**Robert:** Oh. He looks great in that picture. I actually picked that outfit for him.

 **Jimmy:** Really?

 **Robert:** Yeah. He's wearing my shirt. My style will do that to people.

 **Jimmy and the audience laughs. Jimmy:** So let's talk about Dolittle which I hear was Chris' idea.

 **Robert:** Yeah. We have a production company together, Team Downey and when he heard about Dolittle, he reached out to one of our producers and told her, "Robert wants to do the Dolittle movie" without me knowing. So, our producer then calls me up one day to talk about moving forward and I was clueless. Like "what Dolittle movie?"

 **Jimmy:** Does he always do that? Take jobs for you without consulting?

 **Robert:** More than I can count. **(The audience laughs)** He works more on the company than I do. I know. I'm ashamed to say it so he's -

 **Jimmy:** \- like your boss.

 **Robert:** Right but it turned out great. My husband has nothing but good ideas, starting with hooking up with me of course. **(his tone is suggestive, as expected).** **The audience breaks into laughter again and Robert covers his face with embarrassment. Robert:** He's going to kill me for saying that.

 **Jimmy:** You had to. You had to 😂 So this project started with Chris...

 **Robert:** ...and I'm so glad I did it. It was so fun to make. Our kids, who are almost 5 and 9 loved it and they don't normally like my movies. We also have such amazing actors on this movie.

 **Jimmy:** Emma Thompson, Rami Malek, John Cena

 **Robert:** Tom Holland! **(He screams)** Love that kid. He's such a great actor.

 **Jimmy:** Octavia Spencer...

 **Robert:** And the list goes on and on...Antonio Banderas, Michael Sheen..

 **Jimmy:** So you don't sing in this movie but I know you have an amazing voice. Chris raves on about it every time he's here.

 **Robert:** You know, Chris Evans Downey is just obsessed with me. It's crazy.

 **Jimmy:** I want to show everyone a clip of the movie, Dolittle. Here's Robert Downey Jr. Take a look. **Robert grins at the camera and gives two thumbs up.**

**The clip ends and Jimmy is seen giving Robert a solo picture of Chris from his interview back in November before the go on a break.**

-

[Robert Downey Jr on Jimmy Fallon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5nN1fllTlE)

[Robert & Chris sharing T-shirts](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7jFg6slbZm/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea started with user (MissEmrys) - thank you for the suggestion. Then I watched Rdj's latest interview with Fallon and the highest rated comment was comparing Robert's & Chris' quotes about leaving the MCU. I also saw a post on Instagram about them sharing clothes so I added that in. (Links above for all the mentioned inspiration)
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write 😄❤ I might write that November interview that Chris did with Fallon. 
> 
> Thoughts???


	19. Entertainment Weekly (OG6)

**Interview at Entertainment Weekly with Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr (+Renner, Hemsworth, Johansson, Ruffalo & Fiege) (April 2019)**

**The interviewer opens up the interview referring to Fiege as the real life Nick Fury bringing the team together.**

**Chris pulls his seat closer to Robert's and Robert pats his leg under the table.**

**Scarlett talks about how she can't sleep at night thinking about Endgame. Mark pitches in saying she has no idea how hard it is not say spoilers which leads into a discussion of how he screened the first 20mins of Thor Ragnorak.**

**Interviewer:** Craziest change?

 **Chris:** A lot of us have had to have children. **(He looks to Robert)** When Robert started our two youngest weren't even born yet. When I started, I'd just become a first-time Dad.

 **Robert:** Yeah Chris is still trying to get rid of the baby weight.

**The table erupts into laughter. Robert takes Chris' hand in his and kisses his knuckles. They smile at each other afterwards.**

**Interviewer:** Many people ask, what do you bring to your character?

**Hemsworth starts off talking about the evolution of Thor.**

**Interviewer:** You all feel that way, like parts of you are in your characters?

 **Chris:** Yeah. Well it's impossible not to take a little piece home with you. Anytime you play a role, when you're in a certain headspace, you can't help but take some home with you.

**Robert puts his hand around Chris' chair, leaning back a bit and is smirking because they've definitely taken aspects of their characters home, especially in the bedroom.**

**Chris goes on and Robert can't help but sit up again and stare at his husband as he talks.**

**Interviewer:** How do you feel about that? You kind of kicked it all off?

**Robert pulls closer to Chris. Chris starts playing with his hands.**

**Robert:** Quiet as its kept, consciously or otherwise, Kevin **(He looks to Fiege)** you've put us in a position where we've lived our lives looking at each other in his eyes **(he turns to look at Chris and then the interviewer)** and playing these big stake moments..

**Chris finally meets his eyes but he doesn't stop playing with his hands.**

**Robert:**...and being in trouble together and saving each other and worrying about each other so it's kind of like the six souls became... It's just...its impossible to explain.. It's impossible not to be humbled by it - hell - if I've been then it's completely possible.

**The table laughs and Robert finishes talking. He sees Chris' still playing with his hands and he takes one into one of his and lets him hold it while everyone else speaks. He knows Chris' anxiety is flaring up.**

**Scarlett talks and then Mark who goes in detail about the journey for everyone in general, bringing up civil war as he does and how Tony and Steve have reconciled together, pointing to Chris and Robert.**

**Robert wraps his right arm around Chris' shoulder patting it as Mark talks about them, and pulling him closer.**

**Robert has his left arm supporting his head.** **They smile at each other as their faces get closer and Robert has to refrain from kissing him on the lips.**

**Mark states that they love each other and everyone knows it. Chris takes the hand around him into his left hand and Chris smiles happily at his husband.**

**Mark finishes speaking and Robert breaks the side hug with Chris and they go back to holding hands under the table.**

**The interview progresses with more talk of characters' journeys and everyone shares one of the fondest memories of the late, great Stan Lee.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that I wrote back in September and never posted. This was user (Stones4eva2018)'s idea. Sorry it took so long and thank you for the idea.
> 
> So I've watched the actual interview a few times in order to write this and I've noticed that Chris plays with his hands especially when Robert is talking. Anyone else talks and he's almost motionless..
> 
> Wonder why...
> 
> And ❤💞Happy Valentine's Day💕❤


	20. C!News: Downey Sex Tape

**C! News article (written by Ray Marie) || August 05, 2018**

**Downey Sextape**

**\----**

A sex tape featuring married couple Chris and Robert rocked the internet last night.

In the video, Chris can clearly be seen given Robert a blowjob and periodically glancing up at the camera. Robert lets out several moans before angles change.

Robert is shown spreading Chris' cheeks and sucking loudly on the pink pucker between them. He occasionally adds a finger before replacing it with his very endowed cock. He splits Chris open and pounds away.

They create a rhythm and before long, Robert is emptying his cum in Chris. Minutes later, Chris spreads his cheeks himself displaying the gaping hole spitting out cum.

Chris turns himself over after that and Robert wastes no time in sucking on Chris' equally endowed member. He slides back into Chris and the balls-deep fucking continues.

Also in the video, Chris rides Robert like his life depends on it. He's grinding and bouncing on the cock and giving Robert the perfect view of his own cock leaking with cum.

The video ends with the couple laying in bed together. The camera is set down further away and Robert can be seen hoisting both of Chris' legs up, almost splitting his husband in half as he fucks into him brutally.

It's clear Chris loves it as he can be heard chanting "Yes Baby. Yes!" Robert even dotes on his husband in all this fevered lovemaking, stating "You're so tight. Damn, I love you."

* * *

It's been quite fascinating seeing what the Downeys get up to in the bedroom. Some Fans took to twitter to share their thoughts.

_**@DowneysFan** : This is definitely an invasion of privacy. Robert & Chris are still people and exposing their sex life like this is disrespectful._

  * _**@Downeyxstony :** @DowneysFan then why'd they make a sex tape if they didn't want it out?_



_**@StuckyForever** : This sextape is disgusting. Who even records themselves having sex anyways? #EvanStan 💛_

_**@TonyxSteve** : Today I learned Chris Evans covers his eyes when he's overstimulated. #DowneySextape_

_**@StonyStark** : When Robert tried to pull out and Chris pulled him closer so he'd cum inside him. Yeah. I still have a lady boner #DowneySextape_

_**@StonyDowneys** : Although, I feel horrible about the Downeys being exposed like this, our sextape prayers have been answered y'all😏😍 _

_**@DowneyUpdates** : I hope the Downeys sue for this 📝 They clearly made the tape for themselves. Not to share with the world. #InvasionOfPrivacy_

_**@LanaBridget** : Okay but Robert was literally wrecking Chris' insides. #BallsDeep_

_**@Rachel_stars** : I now know what Robert Downey Jr looks like when he cums._

  * _**@StarkRogersTea** : @Rachel_stars I now know what Robert Downey Jr looks like when he cums inside Chris Evans_



_**@DowneyStuff** : Guys please stop reposting the tape. Let's respect their private lives. This should have never been out in the open #SorryDowneys 💞_

_**@Franis_xo :** Robert has like a really big dick 😳 #DowneySextape_

_**@AvengersnStuff :** 👀 but Chris is probably pregnant after that... #DowneySextape_

  * _**@StonyWriter :** @AvengersnStuff I'm writing the fic right now 😏_
  * _**@AvengersnStuff :** @StonyWriter link please when it's done 😋_



What are your thoughts on the tape? It's clear the Downeys are very passionate lovers.

**\----**

_Ray Marie || C! News || 08/04/18_

* * *

**AT HOME:**

Chris was riding Robert when one of their phones rang. Chris picked it up, not looking whose phone it was or who was calling. They shared everything. They had nothing to hide from each other after all.

The call turned out to be from their joint publicist.

"Chris, Robert." She began. "A tape of you two screwing got released half an hour ago."

"How do we look?" Robert asked. "Good?"

"I believe you two should release a statement together and I'll start working on finding this hacker."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super horny when I wrote this. I remember that much but anyways..
> 
> Just imagine. A sextape featuring Robert and Chris 😄
> 
> Also this has been sitting in my drafts since February. So it's poorly edited but it's been so long since I posted, i had to give u guys something.
> 
> Things I hope to add soon:  
> \- Downeys 15th Wedding anniversary (March 2020)  
> \- Chris' Jimmy Fallon interview from last November  
> \- And some other stuff 😉
> 
> Always welcoming to ideas. Thank you✨


	21. 15 years of Marriage

**Interview with Ray Marie _via video call_ by Chris Evans Downey & Robert Downey Jr. (April 2020)**

**Interviewer:** It's so wonderful to hear from you guys via video call of course.

 **Chris:** Same here 😊

 **Interviewer:** You two recently celebrated an anniversary. Last month in fact.

 **Robert:** Yeah, 15 years of wedded bliss **(he pulls Chris' hand into the frame to show them holding hands and gives it a kiss)**

 **Chris chuckles and blushes. Chris:** Oh you ☺

 **Interviewer:** 15 years. That's a lot. With everything going on right now and the uncertainty of things, how did you guys celebrate?

 **Chris:** So given the state of things, we celebrated with our kids - as a family.

 **Robert:** Yeah, our son Indio stopped by and cooked for us, which was a surprise but a welcomed one.

 **Chris:** And Hunter and Ophelia were curious to hear the story of how we met, when we decided we were going to get married, you know, how we chose their names. Just a lot of our **(he motions to Robert and himself)** firsts.

 **Robert:** Yet another surprise, considering they've never asked about these things before and Hunter just turned 9.

 **Chris:** But it was great. Spending time with the kids was probably our favourite anniversary celebration so far.

 **Robert:** Well... **(Robert tilts his head to the side a bit)**

 **Interviewer:** Oh that's not your favourite, Robert?

 **Robert:** This anniversary could not have been better. Having the kids with us was incredible but our first anniversary **(He looks to Steve, reaching an arm around him, though it can't be seen on camera)** will always be my favourite. I couldn't believe you stuck around

 **Chris:** I told you I would.

 **Robert:** You did. **(He smiles at Chris fondly)** I just love you like crazy.

 **Chris:** I love you **(He caresses Robert's face and kisses him on the lips)**

**The interviewer clears his throat to get their attention.**

**Chris:** Sorry.

 **Interviewer:** No it's fine. You too are so lovely together. You can see so clearly all the love you two share. It's beautiful.

 **Robert:** Thank you. **(And before Robert can add anything else, a baby's cry can be heard in the background)**

 **Chris:** Sounds like Riley is awake. **(Chris excuses himself and leaves the camera frame to go tend to their 3 month old daughter** )

 **Interviewer:** Well, I won't keep you any longer. Thank you so much for sharing with us.

 **Robert:** Thanks for checking in, Ray. It's always a pleasure.

**They exchange fairwells before the camera cuts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Ray. Ray is me. Just checking in on the Downeys since they are stuck in quarantine but I know they are having mind-blowing sex.
> 
> The proof is in the sex tape lol 😉  
> I'm working on the Chris on Jimmy Fallon Interview right now so that's coming soon ✨
> 
> Always open to ideas and I love reading your comments 💙


	22. C!News: Why the Downeys are #RelationshipGoals

**C! News article (written by Ray Marie) || May 22, 2020**

**Why the Downeys are #RelationshipGoals**

**\----**

One of our favourite couples is the Power Duo of Chris Evans Downey and Robert Downey Jr. Their love has never faded after 15 years of marriage. Here are 10 reasons we deem the Downeys, #RelationshipGoals

1\. Communication: Both Chris and Robert have gone out on a limb, numerous times, to stress how dire communication is for the success of a relationship. We see it all the time during their shared interviews to the point where they finish each others sentences.

2\. Prioritize: The Downeys have been known to credit each other, be supportive of one another and mostly, they put each other first.

_"I think it's one of the best things you can do for your partner and the longevity of your relationship. Put them above all. When you have kids though, it's a little different." - Robert Downey Jr_

3\. Dating: The Downeys always share pictures of their date nights on social media. Another way they have managed to keep the fire alive in their relationship. 

4\. Growing together: In life, people tend to grow as they get older but the Downeys have taught us that you can grow together by keeping your partner involved in aspects of your life, whether good are bad. The Downeys embode this mantra with the creation of their production company, _Team Downey_ back in 2010. If that isn't growing together, we don't know what is.

5\. You-time: Some may find this on contradictory to a previous point but Robert had spoken on this in a recent interview, _"A lot of people don't realize that while my husband and I are a unit, we're still two individual people with separate things going on."_ Find time for yourself as well.

6\. Stay intimate: We know this is no issue for Chris and Robert following their scandalous yacht pictures back in 2013 and their famous sextape that broke the internet almost 2 years ago. And who can ignore their ever present affection for each other whether on camera or off? 

7\. Fights: Strange as it may seem, Chris has shared in the past that he and Robert have insane arguments at times so they are far from perfect. 

_"Conflicts will arise when you have different personalities at play. It's going to happen and that is perfectly normal. I like to look at it as a test and if your relationship is strong and built on genuine love, no argument can end that" - Chris Evans Downey_

_"Also the make up sex is incredible. Really spices things up" - Robert Downey Jr_

8\. Be you: In the words of Chris Evans Downey, _"just be 100%, authentically, unapologetically, true and you."_ The Downeys remind us to be open and honest in all our relationships. It's the best option in any case.

9\. Planning and Organization: The Downeys are known to plan many things in their lives. Robert explained that making choices beforehand has really pushed them towards a healthy and happy relationship.

10\. Between two: There are just some things that you never share with other people. The relationship is between the two parties involved. Robert and Chris have reached out to say, _there are some aspects of their relationship that will never see the light of day, because it is between them and no one else. Some people are just waiting for your downfall. Don't give them the opportunity._

And that was 10 reasons we here at C! News think the Downeys are #RelationshipGoals.

_Ray Marie || C! News || 05/22/20_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 10 points are actually some things I live by in my own relationship so I thought this was a good way to share some relationship advice with you guys.
> 
> This idea was mentioned to me by user (revolution_starter) back in February. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it and thank you for the idea.
> 
> Anywho, the Jimmy Fallon interview for Chris has proven to be far more difficult to write than I could have anticipated. Hopefully I can figure something out.
> 
> Your love, comments and support are always appreciated ✨💙


End file.
